Kim and Jack Forever?
by MadMadisonD
Summary: Kim and Jack obviously have feelings for eachother. But other people always come in the way. Read to find out how they overcome all the obstacles keeping them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim and jack fanfiction **

**HEY this is my first try at some fanfiction **

**Disclaimer I donot own kickin it**

Kim POV

I woke up really early because it was the last day of school and I was super stoked. Jack texted me saying he has some news to tell me and the guys , I hope it something cool. I got up out of my bed and got into a shower , I then dried my hair and then tied it up and got dressed. I decided to dress a bit fancy today. I put on some cool bright pink jeans and some cool sneakers and a pretty tshirt , I then put on soe light makeup. I grabbed my phone and I saw that I got a text from jack , he said to meet him at his house and we could walk to scool from there. That's what I liked about jack , he was considerate and he was so sweet. No I don't like him , I know people always say we make a great couple but we don't , im just saying , me and jack are JUST friends.

I made my way to jacks house ,he didn't live very far , I pulled out my ipod and played some One Direction. I love them , but if anyone knew that I was obsessed with them well it would be embarrassing . I saw jack waiting for me on the stoop of his gigantic house. He was waring a plain red tshirt , jeans and really cool kicks jack always looked great , but today he looked really good, im just saying , its not that I like him or anything. "hey" I said while walking over to him.

"hey , you look wow …." He said while checking out my outfit . I instantly starting blushing , wich is not like me to do. "thanks , you look great too" I said while putting away ,my ipod. "aww we wont be listening to one direction on our way to school" jack said sarcastically . he was the only one who knew my obsession , not even Grace knew. "You know , im not that obsessed jack" I said while glaring at him. He just laughed. We walked to school while talking about our plans for the summer. Jack didn't really seem to look forward to the holidays , weird.

When we got to school we saw jerry , eddie and Milton arguing about something stupid.

"wow " they all said at the same time when they saw me walk in. did I really look that good?. Jack smiled at me. Hes sooooo cute , did I just say that ? , no we are just friends … "hey you guys look great , dressing up for donna toblin aye jack?" jerry said. My heart sank , I dunny why but jack had a monster crush on donna toblin , he always talked about her and asked me to talk to her for him , but I really hate her , I really don't have the heart to tell him that she is a mean backstabbing b-, I was pulled out of my thoughts when jerry waved his hand in my face , "hey kim are you daydreaming about Brody" jerry said. Oh yeah , brody , he was cute and sweet , and he totally digged me , it was weird , he asked me out and hes really good looking. "um no , just a bit stressed about history , it's the last day so sir will try and give us loads of last minute info and stuff" I said while faking a smile. "hey jack , you said you wanted to tell us something" I said . "well , Im having sorta a sleep over and you are all invited, hey kim you should invite some of your cheerleader friends aswell" he said with a smirk , obviously he wanted me to invite donna. "sure , when is it ?" I said with a fake smile. "um like next week Saturday , my place " he said . he was hiding something , im not sure what it was.

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. The rest of the day dragged past. When the day finally passed I went down to the dojo for practice but Rudy cancelled because he was not felling well. Apparently rudy had told everyone but forgot to tell me, so I was stuck with nothing to do. Everyone was busy so I texted jack asking him if he wanted to come over to my house and chill. He said yes and that he had a surprise for me. I wonder what it could be.

When he showed up he had a grin on his face . "whats up" I said . he came in and we went up to my room were I played some nicki minaj and one direction . "so whats that surprise" I asked. "well , I was on the internet and I saw something interesting , apparently one direction is coming to town , I know you love them so I got tickets" he said with smile while handing me the tickets. I was so happy like really happy , I hugged him ight and kissed him on the check , I realised what I had did right after I kissed him , we both ignored it. "THANK YOU SO MUCH JACK YOU ARE THE BEST" I said while hugging him again. "it's a pleasure , anything for a friend" he said with a smile. "but those do come with a condition , you have to take me with" he said . "of course , why wouldn't I ?" I said with a smile. For the next few hours me and him talked about the sleep over and the concert. When we looked at the clock it was 12 pm . "wow , its late I gotta get home" he said . "yeah , I'll see you at the dojo tomorrow" I said while walking him to the door. I hugged him again for the tickets. Once he left I pulled out my ipod and blasted one direction and all my favourite artists. I was basically having my own dance party , with just me. While I was rocking out on my bed , I got a text from jack , it said : hey having a party without me ? . I must of realised that he must of seen me dancing through my window on his way home . I instantly felt self conscious. I texted back :  
kim : yeah so ?

Jack : just asking , have a great night kimmy

Kim : don't call me that

I put my phone down and got into my bed and played some music and fell asleep. The next few days went really quick and before I knew it , it was almost time for the sleepover at jacks house. It started at 6 pm , it was 4pm now and I was getting ready , I had all my clothes packed and I was doing my hair , I was super excited , it was going to be a fun party , the guys were invited and all the cheerleaders , and brody was invited aswell . and there were no parents either , jacks parents were out for the weekend on a work trip , witch left jack at home alone for the weekend. This party was gonna be epic. I started to get my stuff ready. I didn't eat dinner because jack said there would be pizza and loads of snacks at the sleepover/ party. Befor I knew it , it was 5:30 pm . I better get to jacks place , I thought. I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to my parents. I then pulled out my earphones and my ipod and started to listen to some music while I walked to jacks house. When I got there , there was loud music playing and I heard a lot of laughing and noise. I knocked on the door and jack opened the door , he looked really good . "he kimmy , you look great , come in , put your stuff in my room with the other guys stuff and then you can meet us by the pool" he said with a warm smile . I nodded at him and went to put my stuff down. His house was big and beautiful. I walked up the long stairs and into his room witch was full of posters of things he loved and a bunch of bags were on his bed , from the looks of thing there were a lot of people here , I looked out of his window and I saw a bunch of people dancing and having fun , jack was sitting with donna , and it looked like they were having a lot of fun. My heart sank , I hoped me and jack could hang out but I didn't want to interfere with his love life. I saw Brody sitting in the corner by the amp. I decided I was going to hang out with him , I went downstairs and when I got down and went to the pool a bunch of the cheerleaders asked me to dance with them , I said no amd I went to sit with brody and we talked and danced and had tons of fun. When it got late some people went home , witch left me , jack , jerry , Milton , eddie, grace , brody , donna and Kelsey for the sleepover. "hey , why don't we play truth dare or command" said eddie. Everybody agreed. We all sat in a circle. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys , sorry for not updating , ive been a bit busy and i'm so sorry for making the previous chap a bit short , I swear this chap will be way better.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it **

**On and PS , this is NOT a song Fic story **

**KIM POV**

Jack brought out a glass coke bottle ( I didn't even know that they still made those ) he placed it in the middle of the circle that we all sat in. "okay , this is not spin the bottle by the way , whoever the bottle lands on gets to ask anyone 'truth or dare'" jack said with a smile , his smile was obviously pointed at Donna Toblin. It really irritated me. I didn't like jack , but I don't know what it was I just felt very sad for some reason.

Jack sat down , next to donna obliviously, and then he put his arm around her. I started to get VERY angry , but I kept it in for the sanity of everyone. I decided to do something id never thought Id do before in front of everyone . I was sitting next to Brody, I grabed him by the collar and I kissed him but with passion. And it felt so amazing, he kissed me back and it felt like fireworks in my chest. I hadn't realized that we were making out for like 5 minutes. When we broke apart everyone was staring at us in disbelief. "Whoah Kim , jealously makes you do.." jerry was cut off by me saying , "JALOUSLY ! i'm not jalousie and of what would I even be jealous of? " I said with anger in my voice. He looked over at jack and donna who were speechless. I felt like I had used Brody. I felt guilt rush over me immediately. I didn't know what to say , and that is a first. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bags. Before I was going to walk out of the door I saw Jack making out with Donna. I instantly felt like crying. I ran out of the house and sat pn the sleps outside and let it all out , while listening to 'Ghost of You' by Selena Gomez on my ipod. I flet the tears rushing down my cheeks. Then I felt a hand rest of my shoulder , I quickly wiped the tears from my face and looked up , it was Brody. He sat down next to me. 'I know how you feel' he said. "what do you mean?" I asked. "I was also in love with my best friend" he said. "WHAT , you mean Jack, no I'm not in love with him" I said. "Look you don't have to lie kim , hes just stupid to not want you , and hey that kiss was amazing" he said. I smiled. " It really was" I said. " hey look I know your into me but if you want to hang out or talk about anything anytime , call okay" he said with a sincere look in his face. " thanks Brody" I said while hugging him. 'hey do you want me to walk you home?" he said. " id like that" I said with a smile and we walked off in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys , this is chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer : I don't own kickin it **

KIM POV

When I got home, I went up to my room , and pulled out my ipod and played some music. In a way it was the worst day of my life and in another it was the best. Jack likes Donna and it hurt a lot, not to mention they were making out when I left the party . But I think Brody likes me… and I really like him. This was good , it would get my head away from Jack , I had to admit I still had feelings for him , I mean we had been best friends for a long time. And he was always so nice to at school everyone always thought we were going out and even though I would give them all the death stare , I sorta liked it when they labeled us has a couple. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated. I was hoping it was a text from Brody , but I was not. It was a text from Jack. I sighed , I didn't want to read it all. But If I didn't it would bug me whole night. I unlocked my phone and read the text.

Jack: Hey Kim , umm who are you going with to the Summer Beach Bash tomorrow..

_Darn _I forgot about that. Maybe he was going to ask me out… I decided not to reply , I then got another text.

Jack: CUZ I scored a date with Donna.. yeah …

Kim : good for you.

Jack ; whats wrong ?

Kim: nothing

Jack: kimmy I know you ….. I heard you skipped on my party to go and suck face with Brody

Kim : whats it to you

Jack: so are you going with him

Kim : I guess so

Jack never replied. I texted Brody to ask him if he wanted to go to the SBB tomorrow. He said yes. The SBB was the best party of the summer, there are 2 of them , one at the beginning of summer and one at the end. I looked at the clock and it was pretty late. I got changed into my Pj's and brushed my teeth. I put my ipod on shuffle and fell asleep.

_I am running , don't know what from. I turn around to see 3 gigantic dudes behind me , they looked like they wanted to kill me, I kept on running has fast has I could , I looked behind me , they were getting closer. The one guy grabbed my foot. I was stuck , I didn't know what to do , I was scared… then a figure came up behind them and kicked the one dude so hard he fell of the floor , he punched the other and did kicked and side punched the other. They all got up and ran away. I was terrified. The figure stepped closer to me , it was Jack ! he moved closer and closer to me , our lips were just inches apart and then I felt a soft pair of lips on mine and everything was perfect.. "Kim , I have to tell you something" jack said. "What" I said. "I- " BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

I woke up with sweat all over me. What did that dream mean? And why did jack kiss me! These questions circled in my mind for about an half an hour . then I looked at the clock. It was 1pm!. Id slept for long and the party started at 5pm. I got up quickly , I made up my bed. I then ran a shower and got in it , I had to shower I smelt of sweat. When I was done , I straightened my hair and got dressed. I was wearing a yellow bikini with a Wight tank top over it with short shorts on that had the British Flag on it. i got a text from Brody saying he was on his way. I grabbed a bag and put in sun block , some junk food , towels and my ipod and phone. I was ready. I decided to wait outside for brody. He was taking forever so I took out my Ipod and played 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber. I love that song. I wished someone would sing that to me. Just hasthe song ended. I saw Brody. 'Hey Kim" he said with a smile. I hugged him. Then we walked to the SBB. It was not that far. On the way we were listening to music. And just talking about random stuff. When we got to the SBB. There were loads of people. Brody and I chose a spot and stared chatting. Then I saw Jack , he was alone , where was Donna ? he gave me a small smile and then walked away… I told brody I wanted to go and get some food. He nodded. I ran up to jack. "Hey where is Donna?" I said. "Umm she went to go and get something." He said. "oh" I said. "Umm well have a great time with Brody' he said while looking at brody who was texting away on his phone. "Thanks" I said while walking towards brody. Jack seemed different. And I will stop at nothing to find out what it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Please Review. I will update more if you Review.. **

**DISCLAIMER ; I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT. **

**P.S .. I know this is a JACK/KIM . but …. Who do you think she will end up with ? jack or brody? VOTE by writing a review and tell me who you think it should be… **

Kim POV

When I got home after the Summer Beach Bash , I was exhausted. I had so much fun. But one thing was bugging me , Jack , he had been very distant. Usually we would always text eachother like every 5 minutes. I mean we are best friends. But ever since that incident at his house , he was very distant from me. So I decided to break the ice. I texted jack.

**Kim:** Hey Jack.. Are you okay because, you seem very distant.

**Jack: **Umm I need to tell you something ASAP

**Kim: **What is it?

**Jack :** I'll tell you now , I"ll by your house in 5 minutes

**Kim : **Jack its like 11 pm. No way my mom will let you in

**Jack: **I'll come in by your window , c you now kimmy

**Kim: **Don't call me that !

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door that led to my balcony. I opened the door , and there jack stood on the balcony. "Jack why couldn't this wait till tomorrow?" I asked a bit irritated. "Because I had to tell you now, in person." Said jack. "What is it then?" I asked. "i'm moving" jack said.

**I know this is a short chapter , but I will update soon. Maybe even sooner if I could over 10 reviews? Pretty please….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i'm updating again, I know my chaps have been very short lately but I swear I will try and make this longer **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it! **

**Previously : **

_**A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door that led to my balcony. I opened the door , and there jack stood on the balcony. "Jack why couldn't this wait till tomorrow?" I asked a bit irritated. "Because I had to tell you now, in person." Said jack. "What is it then?" I asked. "i'm moving" jack said. **_

**Kim pov **

"Moving! To where , will you come back , you cant leave jack , you're my best friend" I said. "look kim , its not permanently , its only for a while. And i'm going to miss you too" he said. I instantly got butterflies in my stomach. He moved closer to me. He took my hand. His head moved closer and closer to mine. Then I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back. And it felt better than anyone ive ever kissed , it felt just right. He wrapped his hands around my waste. And I put my arms around his neck. When we broke apart , things instantly got awkward. We just sat there in silence for about 5 mins till I finally broke the silence. "Jack , ummm do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Id love to but isn't it a bit late , wouldn't we wake ur parents?" he said "Nah I have a tv in my room , and we can keep the volume low" I said while pointing to the tv. He nodded, he then sat down on my bed. I opened my draw and took out a few DVD's. "Real Steel , Rango , 21 jump street or super 8?" I said. Those were my favourite movies. "umm Super 8" he said with a smirk.

The movie went quick , and when it was done jack had fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I drifted to sleep. And I was in utter bliss.

When I woke up from my deep sleep , I noticed something off , Jack was gone. I picked up my phone and checked the time , it was 11 am. Where jack had fallen asleep there was a note , it read

**Dear Kim **

**Probably when your reading this , i'm gone and you want to know why , well my flight to New York was**

**this morning., the reason I came to you last night was because I wanted to spend my last night in Seaford , with someone special. And hay kim keep in touch and remember I will be back**

**-Jack **

i instantly felt extremely sad. I would miss jack so much, and to think I wouldn't see him for such a long time , actually killed me. I realized I had been sitting in my bed for far to long. I got out and I made my bed. I then tidied up my room. Then the thought came apon me! The One Direction concert! Jack was supposed to go with me ! arrg, and its in a few days…. Well I guess I could ask Brody if he wanted to some with me

Kim: Hey brody , I just wanted to ask you , I have and extra 1D ticket , would you like to go with me?

Brody: I don't really like 1D , but if it is for you , I wont mind

Kim : Thanks

See now that was kind. I guess jack would've done the same , but he wouldn't have mentioned that he didn't like 1D.. Geez thinking of Jack made me sad. I hated to say this , but I had to move on. He would be gone for a long time , and the way that jack looks , he sure would have himself a girlfriend in no time.. this made me sort of depressed.

The next few days were a drag , but finally it was time for my One direction concert. I curled my hair and put on shorts with converse , I was wearing a Harry Styles T-shirt, I was obsessed with Harry Styles. In no time Brody came and picked me up. His older brother , Matt, was driving us to the concert because it was way to far to walk. He would also be there to pick us up afterwards. When we arrived I thanked Matt and Brody and I got out of the car , we waked goodbye to matt has he drove away. I gave our tickets to the ticket issuer. The rest of the night was a blast. I was so close to harry !

When everything was done , and matt had dropped me off at home , Brody walked me to my door. "Thanks for coming Brody" I said. "Anything of you" he said. Then he kissed me softly on the lips. I waved goodbye to him. I went inside my house with a smirk on my face…I think Brody and I are officially dating , I said to myself. And with that thought in my head, I plomped myself down on my bed and drifted away into sweet dream land.

**Okay guys. There will be more kim jack coming in future chaps so don't for get to **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**E**

**L**

**L**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**F**

**R**

**I**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**S**

**!**

**!**

!

!

!

!  



	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in a while **

**Kim pov **

Jack had been gone for over 4 months. Id left him missed calls , emails , messages. He did not reply once. It started to freak me out.

Brody and I had been official for about 4 months aswel. He is so sweet, he always calls me on the morning , walks me to school , and he joined the dojo! He is like the new jack!

I picked up my phone , I got a text from brody , he said he will be here in 1 hour. I quickly jumped up out of my bed. I quickly jumped into a shower , I then washed myself thoroughly , when I was done , I dried myself, brushed my teeth and did my hair. I got dressed in a smurf tshirt with blue shorts and black converse. I quickly grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs. I opened the door just has Brody was coming up the drive way.

"Good Moring Gorgeous" he said while giving me a peck on the cheek. "Ohh brody" I said. We walked the rest of the way to school talking about junk. Jack never came to mind , when he did , I told myself , 'if he wanted to talk to you , he would'.

When we arrived , the bell rang , Brody ran to his class , I walked into my Science class. I was lab partners with Milton , witched rocked because he was like the smartest kid ever.

I sat next to him. "hey kim" he said. "Hey Milton .. ah ummm well , have you maybe uhhhhhh mmmm heard anything form jack ? " I said. He looked at me weirdly. "Yeah kim , all the time , we talk almost everyday" he said showing me some of there conversations on his phone. Wow , that hurt , he talks to Milton but not to me. "Doesn't he talk to you . he talks to me and the other guys all the time" he said. "Uhhh no he doesn't" I said quietly. Milton looked at me with shock. "Look kim , he seems different and umm well….." he said with hesitation. "What?" I said. Milton looked away. he took out a piece of paper , and he wrote something down on it , he then handed it to me.

I reluctantly opened the piece of paper. It said:

Look kim , none of the guys wanted to tell you , but jack has a Gf

I was shocked. A girlfriend ! HOW could he have GF ! Well I have one but… I don't know !

I was almost in tears. How could jack kiss me then not try to keep in touch! And then go have a girlfriend !

Mind you me , I did the same thing , but atleast I tried to keep in touch.

I didn't say anything back to Milton , I let the day drag past , I mean it couldn't get any worst , could it ?. when the day was finally over , Brody and I made our way to the dojo. We sparred has usual , and had tons of fun , when we were done Brody walked me home.

"Kim , we need to talk" brody said

"Your not breaking up with me are you" I said

"NO NO , I would never , I just wanted to say , I love you" he said.

I was in shock , no boy has ever said they love me.

"I love you to Brody" I said… then my lips met his , and we stayed like that for about 10 minutes. When we broke from the kiss I said , "Wanna come see my room?" . "Yeah id like that" he said. I unlocked my front door. Brody and I walked to the kitchen , where my mother was cooking dinner. "Afternoon darling , and who is this fine fellow you got here?" my mom said. "This is Brody , my boyfriend .. the one ive been telling you about" I said. 'AAAH yes , brody , its very nice to meet you" she said while shaking his hand. "Its nice to meet you too Mrs Crawford" he said. She nodded. "Um mom , we are gonna go and study" I said while pulling Brody up the stairs. "Your mom is nice" brody said. I smiled and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed me back. Then I walked him into my room. He was amazed by how many one direction posters there were on my walls. "Wow" he said. "Yeah , my mini collection" I said. "MINI?" he said. "Oh shut up" I said while pulling him towards me. Then we sat on my bed and just made out for hours.

When it was getting late , brody decided to go home. Seen has it was a Friday night , I didn't have to worry about getting up early for school , however , I did have karate practice tomorrow at 3pm. But that doesn't worry me , I probably wont over sleep. It was about 1am now. And brody and I had a date at 10 am later. So I decided to go to sleep. After a while of tossing and turning , I checked the clock 6am. I had got no sleep , and my date with brody was in 4 hours. So instead of trying to go to sleep , I got up and went to the kitchen , I had 3 cups of extra strength coffee , and I was wide awake , ive never felt better. I ran upstarirs and got dressed in the cutest outfit ever and then waited for brody , when he came I hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Wow you look …. Amazing" he said. 'Thanks" I said. "Is something wrong , you seem , more awake then usual" he said. "Well I had no sleep last night so I decided to have some coffee" I said with a wide grin. "Ahh I see" he said. He slipped his hand into mine. And we starred walking. "Were are we going?" I said. "You"ll see" he said with a grin. After what felt like an eternity of walking , we arrived at a very fancy restaurant. I made my way to a table , but just has I was about to sit down , Brody pulled me up. "Brody , I I wanted to sit there!" I said. "That's not our table" he said. The waitress led us to the back and through a door. Then opened a door. And I was speechless. It was beautiful.

It was a room , just for us. It had a beautiful table and it was set amazingly , the serviettes were red velvet and the drapes , along with the chairs were scarlett red. Everything was perfect. "What do you think?" brody said. 'I think you're the best boyfriend ever" I said , then I jumped on him , and kissed him passionately. We were interrupted , when the waiter walked in.. "Hi , umm can I give you a minute?" the waiter asked. She obviously felt bad for interrupting , but I cant blame he r, she didn't know. "Umm no it fine I said , while getting up , Brody pulled my chair out of me. When we were both seated , the waiter asked, "Can I get you any drinks?". "Umm , well I know my Kimmy , she will want a coke , with 3 ice blocks , and I want a sprite zero" he said while winking at me. The waiter nodded and walked away.

I was impressed , how did Brody even know that? , I only had that once with him. Wow he must really do his homework.

When the waiter brought our drinks , we odered. We both had prim ribs , and gourmet prawns with avocado. And it was the best food ive ever tasted!. The whole time , Brody and I were just talking about things. When we were done. I was going to get up when brody stopped me. "Wait kimmy , I have one more thing" he said while pulling a little red box out of his pocket. He handed it to me. I opened it and I saw the most beautiful necklace in the world. It was silver with gold lining. There was a heart at the end and it said :_Kim , you are my everything _

I bursted out in tears , "Brody .. i uhh" I was cut off. Before I realized what was happening I felt his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck, and I was in complete bliss. Then I realized , we had karate practice!

I gently broke away from brodys kiss. 'What wrong?" he said with confusion. 'umm nothing , whats the time?" I said. Brody picked up his phone , "Umm 3:55" he said. "Oh darn , we have karate , rudy said if we are late one more time , we are in big trouble" I said. Brody agreed. We ran out quickly , brody quickly paid the lady. Luckily , the dojo was not so far from the restaurant. When we got there , the place was empty. "This is weird , RUDY , JERRY , MILTON ? EDDIE" I shouted , Brody did the same. "umm I dunno where anyone is , but immma go change into my gi so long" I said to brody. "Me to" he said. We nodded and I went into the girls changing room ,and brody , obviously, went into the boys changing room.

When we were done , there was still no one here.

"Brody" I said. He looked at me. "Thanks for the best day ever" I said. "Oh Kim , the days not even over yet!" he said moving closer to me. We kissed , I felt a urge coming over me. I pushed him into the supply closet , we kissed more and more.

I unbuttoned his tshirt , when I saw his 6 pack I was amazed. I rubbed it. I kissed him more and more. Then he ripped my shirt off. I was a but self conscious being there in my bra. And he could see that. 'Don't worry , your beautiful" he said. We kissed and kissed. He was just about to unhook the clasp of my bra when the closet door swung open.

I screamed. I looked up to see Jack , covering his eyes.

What the heck was jack doing back!


	7. Chapter 7

**Whats up people? I hope you are loving the story so far. Again , who do you fell Kim should be with in the end. Jack or Brody? Vote with a review. Or just review review review!  
Oh and Thanks for all the reviews. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it , but if I did , it would be more than just karate ;) **

**Kim POV **

Embarrassed, humiliated, call it what you want because that's how I felt. So many questions were buzzing around my head.. Why did jack show up? Why did he have to show up NOW?

Jack backed away from the supply closet. "I think I will come back later" he said while walking out of the dojo. He was obviously freaked out.

I looked over at Brody , who was bright red in the face. I stood up , and picked up my T-shirt , and put it on , he did the same with his. "Kim , I'm sorry .. I didn't know .. we shouldn't have" he was cut off. I kissed him. "Its not your fault. I think I should walk home , I need to clear my mind" I said. "Yeah me too , I'll see you tomorrow" he said while kissing me again.

I nodded. The walk home was silent. I was not used to walking home alone. Usually Brody was the one to walk me back home. I guess he was equally freaked out has I am.

When I arrived home, my mother was shouting at the phone. I decided not to interfere.

I walked up to my room. I dropped my karate bag on the floor , and jumped on my bed. I decided to listen to some music. It really got my mind away from jack and Brody.

Then I got a text message. It was from Eddie. Witch was weird because he doesn't usually text me.

Eddie: Kim , Jack told us about what happened. That you and Brody got to 2nd base!.

I froze. HOW COULD JACK ! If he told Eddie , he must have told others.

I mean seriously! Jack has changed. I mean that night , before he left when we kissed. That was the real jack. This jack , that would tell people what happened. And ignores me for like 4 months. I didn't know that jack.

I decided to tell Brody.

Kim: Hey Brody , jack totally told people about what happened at the Dojo

Brody: Seriously. R u ok , do u want me to come over?  
Kim: that would help a lot.

I put down my phone.

Having Brody with me would help a lot. I really did love him. And he was so sweet , and he would never do anything like that to me. I guess I just needed someone to help clear my head.

A few minutes passed. Then Brody arrived. He came in through my back window. I helped him up.

"Hey Kim" he said. I didn't say anything. I just kissed him, and it felt like fireworks. To be honest , it was not has electric has when I kissed Jack , but it was pretty close.

When we finally broke apart form the kiss. I hugged him. "Brody , you are always there for me. Thanks." I said. He hugged me closer. "Hey umm , so you wanna listen to some music?" I asked. "Thant would be cool" he said.

He sat on my bed , and I sat next to him. "Hey you know what would be cool , if we have a singing competition?" I said with a sly smile. "Wouldn't your mom hear us?" Brody asked. "nah , she's at the office." I said. "Okay then I'll go first" Brody said. "Kim this is for you" he said while standing up. He started to sing 'what makes you beautiful' by one direction. When he was done I hugged him so hard. "How do you always know exactly what I want?" I asked. "I don't know" he said laughing.

"Okay okay , my turn" I said. I started to sing 'die in your arms' by Justin Bieber. When I was done , Brody was at a los for words. "I never knew you could sing , like that!" he said. To be honest , I can sing very well. Jack was the only other person to know that.

I hugged him again. Then we had like a 20 minute make out session. It started to get late so Brody left.

When he was gone , I started to listen to some music. Then it hit me. Its school tomorrow , that means I am going to see Jack!. Oh geez.. Then I thought of Brody , and that made me feel better. And I drifted into sweet dreamland…

_Beep Beep Beep!_

The sound of the alarm pulled me out of dreamland , like a fish being pulled out of water.

I yawned. I picked up my phone. I checked the time. 6:00 am. _Great _. Gotta get ready for school.

I got pout of my bed, and then I made my bed. I made my way over to the shower. I turned it on. Then I stripped and got into the shower.

The hot water on my skin felt amazing. All the thoughts in my mind flew out of my head. I was in pure bliss. Till I realized , that I sorta had this thing called school I had to get to. I jumped out of the shower. Dried myself, then I brushed my teeth. I got dressed in a hot pink crop top, Wight shorts and pink converse. I then went to the bathroom , put on some light makeup. And grabbed my school and karate bag and headed to school. I met up with Brody on the way. "Hey … you look amazing" he said while looking down at me. "Thanks" I said , giving him a peck on the lips. We walked the rest of the way to school , talking about well junk really. When I got to school , the bell had rang already and I was late. I said goodbye to Brody , and went to English class. When I got there I knocked on the door. "Sorry I'm late Sir" I said. Everyone looked at me. And there he was .. jack , sitting in a seat at the back.. then I realized… he was sitting next to the only other available seat.. I really didn't want to sit next to him , but I had no choice. 'Its alright Kim , just please sit down!" Sir said. His voice erupted through the hallway. I nodded. I then sat down. Jack didn't look at me once. "Alright class, this project I am about to give you , will count towards your final mark for the semester, you will be working with the person next to you , you will have to right a 10,000 word essay on American History" he said. Groans and moans filled the classroom . then I realized, I would have to work with Jack…

I tapped his shoulder , he looked at me. "Umm jack , do you want to get together to work on the project after karate practice?" I asked slowly. "Whatever" he said , and went back to texting on his phone.

Well this was going to be and interesting experience.

**Hey um so guys , thanks for the reviews , in the next chap , I will put it up later today , there is loads of Kim and Jack.. I just wrote it and it rocks!**

**So Don't forget to Review. And check out the next chapter later.. Love you guys **

**Madison OUT **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8

**`Okay hey guys , here imy next update. A lot of you said you wanted this to be a Kim and Brody, but its not. But hey I will write one for shore! **

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it **

**Kim POV**

Afterschool I made my way to the dojo. I was listening to my ipod when I finally arrived at the dojo. Earlier I explained to Brody that I had to do a project with jack , so he did not have to walk me home today. But he was eager to talk to me , so I asked jack if he could come by a little later.

I walked into the dojo to see Eddie and Jack sparring. Brody was on his phone. I ran up to Brody. I gave him a peck on the lips , but he seemed stiff. I looked over at jack. He looked at me quickly then continued to sparr , and he was really beating Eddie hard.

"Okay guys , start with the u know stuff you do here" rudy shouted from his office.

I usually sparred with Milton. I beat him , has usual , in record time.

When practice was over. Brody walked me home. "Kim?" he asked. I stopped walking. "Yeah Brody?" I asked. "Look , I think we should just be friends" he said. "We are friends" I said with a confused smile. "No .. just friends" he said. Tears began to fill in my eyes.. "Are .. are you breaking up with me .. why?" I said. My voice shaking. "Kim I" he couldn't finish. I ran. I ran has fast has I could the rest of the way home. When I got home , my mom tried to greet me , but I just ignored her. I jumped on my bed. And cried into a pillow…. First Jack shows up … ignores me. Then Brody breaks up with me… I think this is the worst day of my life..

"Honey , Kim , darling , your friend Jack is here so you guys can work on that project" my mom said. _DARN!_

I forgot jack was coming… I quickly got up and wiped the tears form my face. I heard his footsteps coming loser and closer. I quickly grabbed all the tissues that were scattered all over my bed. I quickly threw them in my trash bag.

"Kim?" I voice said. I opened my bedroom door to see Jack sanding there. "Hey Jack , lets get started" I said , my voice still shaking from all the crying. He walked into my room. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Oh so now you are talking to me?" I asked. "Kim I didn't mean to-" he was cut off. "Forget it Jack" I said. I sat down at my desk. After a lot of reading and writing we finally finished half the essay. I got up. "Kim , please tell me whats wrong" jack asked. I exploded. "YOU , you is whats wrong , you kiss me the night before you leave , you don't talk to me for like 4 months , then when you get here , you still ignore me , and then my boyfriend breaks up with me , that's why I am crying , are you happy now?" I said. "Brody broke up with you , when?" he asked. "Just after karate practice" I said while bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry Kim" he sat down next to me ."For everything" he said. He hugged me and let me cry into his shoulder. "Why did you ignore me?" I asked. He sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't ask that. Well I was a coward , I was also angry at you that you moved on so fast. So that's why I told the guys I had a girlfriend , so that , you know , people wouldn't think that I haven't moved on" he said. "Truth to be told , I'm not over you Kim, when I saw you and Brody in that closet. I was jealous , because I wanted that to be me" he said softly.

And then his lips met mine. It was the best kiss of my life, better than any kiss Brody gave me. I was finally happy.

**Guys , sorry for all ya Kim/ Brody fans , I will write a Kim brody Fanfic Tonight and post it tomorrow. So Check that out ! **

**Don't forget to :**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am so sorry that i forgot to upload. you see i just moved to London and i had to get everything hooked up so was totally supposed to upload before i moved but i guess i didn't. so sorry BTW. I will giving you a long chapter. oh and i will be trying to update all my fanfictions today. so enough with my stupid excuses, here we go ! oh and ps has you can see i changed the title form kim jack tove to Kim and jack forever? . okay so don't get confused. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kickin' it, although if i did... There would be so much drama ! Enjoy and Review please and thank you **

**Kim POV**

I woke up with sleep in my eyes. I was confused. did that really happen last night. No, Yes? i was not sure. I checked my phone, it was 7 am. _GOSH_ I had to get up. Brody would be... oh wait he broke up with me yesterday. I mean that really hurt. but on the plus side jack kissed me. I checked my phone. I got a text message from jack. i got butterfly's in my tummy. it read:

**Jack :** sorry couldn't make it last night had other things to do. 

_what?!_ What did he mean. he was here last night, I mean we kissed I don't understand. I rubbed my eyes. It must have been a dream. But it seemed so realistic. So in reality Jack is still an ass, he still has a NY Girlfriend and Brody still hates me. Well how delightful :) I dreaded the thought of having to go to school today. But I had to go, I was not one to ditch school, even if I had a good reason. I got up and threw my phone on the bed behind me. I quickly had a shower. Made up my bed, and started to get dressed. I put on a black crop top that read "AMERICAN IDIOT" and high wasted shorts with the American Flag on it, paired with red Vans. I wore my hair loose. I also put on a lot of bracelets, and stuff on my arm. I quickly put grabbed my bag. on my way out I quickly remembered to take my phone. I quickly grabbed my iPhone and slipped it into my back pocket. on my way out of my room i crossed a mirror. I had a quick look in it. _damn_ I looked good, if I had to say so myself. I dropped my bag down at the dining table. "Um honey, are you okay, you usually don't dress so", my mother said while putting a plate down of breakfast down in front of me. I looked at the oatmeal that sat in front of me. "Nothing, I just feel like it, i'm not hungry, I will be heading to school now mum" , I said while pushing the food away. My mom pulled a face. "Alright Kimmy, but don't you want to wait for Brody to pick you up", she said while taking the food off the table. I tried not to burst into tears at the mention of Brody. i quickly got up, grabbed my bags and ran out the door. i heard my mom shout my name but i kept walking. i pulled put my Dr Dre Ibeats and plugged them into my iPhone and started blasting Green days new album _Uno dos tre quarto. _

__When I got school , eventually. the bell had already rung. I quickly tried to remember which class I had today, while I was running to my locker. _Math, English? English yes English. _I quickly grabbed my English books and ran towards the English class. Regrettably i had forgotten to go to the toilet before I left. I was already very late so a few minutes more wouldn't be as much torture as a full bladder aching all throughout 2nd period. I made a quick detour to the toilets. I walked into the stalls when I heard strange noises. I decided to check in every stall. I had opened every stall and I had still not found the thing responsible for the noise. When I finally got to the last stall I kicked it open, to find Jack and Grace making out... "WHAT THE HELL", I said with anger. they just looked at me. Before they could say anything, I was gone. I walked away so fast. I cant believe Jack.. and grace, both my friends, well now ex friends. My mind could not grasp this concept, I got to English class, took a deep breath and opened the door. Only to had the entire lecture hall stare at me. The teacher gave me a stern look meaning I should probably sit down. I nodded and sat down. "Mrs Crawford, I will forgive you for your lateness has this is only your first time. But do you have any idea where Jack Anderson and Grace Gainer are?", he asked while looking at his attendance list. I shook my head. My head got sore from the thought of them in that bathroom stall. If I had not come what could they have done?

English had finished and I really needed the bathroom. Not to mention I didn't go because of obvious reasons. I was at my locker getting my books. I closed my locker to see Jack standing there. i rolled my eyes and walked away. he grabbed my arm. "Look Kim you cannot tell anyone, please for me", he said. As soon as he said that i snapped. I completely lost it. "HOW DARE YOU JACK ANDERSON! TELL ME TO KEEP YOUR LITTLE SECRET. BUT WHEN YOU SAW BRODY AND I IN THE CLOSET YOU TOLD EVERYONE!" I screamed. "I HATE YOU JACK. YOU HAVE CHANGED. YOUR SUCH A PRICK. YOU KISS ME BEFORE YOU LEAVE AND THEN YOU NEVER TALK TO ME, ANSWER MY CALLS. AND WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU COMPLETELY IGNORE ME AND MAKE OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND. AND THEN YOU ALSO DITCH ME WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO A PROJECT BUT YOU COULDN'T SHOW UP BECAUSE YOU HAD OTHER THINGS TO DO. YOU RAE DEAD TO ME", I said. I had gathered a crowd. I looked at Jack and he busted out into laughter. I was about to punch to him when I looked down. _oh shit. _

__I peed my pants.

**OKAY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT!** i will be uploading soon so please review. i will upload tomorrow if i get more than 10 reviews on this chap. thanks so much. !


	10. Chapter 10

HEY guys whatup. I am uploading a new mini chapter, I will upload again today so no worries!

Chapter 10 : It all ends with a razor.

Kims POV

I ran to the bathroom, tears running down my face. I shut the stall door, and feel to the floor, I remembered I always had spear clothes in my bag. I took them out at started to get changed. I changed into a pink shorts with red underwear. I sighed, tears will still running down my face. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, two girls walked in. I quickly picked up my stuff and stood on the toilet so they would not see my feet. I peeked through the keyhole, it was Grace and Donna Toblin, applying makeup in front of the mirror. They started talking. "Oh my effin god, I can't believe Kim Peed herself", Donna said while snickering. "I wish I could have seen it", Grace said. "Yeah you were busy with other things aye", Donna said while snickering. "Yeah I was looking for dresses for the formal on Saturday, Jack asked me if I would go with him", Grace said. I was so prepared to kick the bathroom stall down and unleash a can of kick ass on these bitches. But I didn't , I wanted to know what else was going on. "Omigod, good for you, I think Brody is going to ask me, me and him have been flirting for months, we even kissed before him and kim broke up", Donna said. Now it was personal. I waited for them to leave. I left the stall. I felt like everybody hated me. Everybody. I started to walk home. I've never felt this depressed before in my life. When I got home my mom was not there, as usual. She left some money. I stuffed it In my bag, I walked upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I laid there for a while. Then I saw it, a razor blade. I heard about people cutting themselves, they said it would make you feel better, like releasing all the bad spirits or whatever. Maybe I should try, maybe it would make me feel better. I walked into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, my face was red, tearstained and puffy. I took the razorblade in my hand, I have never done this before in my life. I held my left hand out. I started to cut , it was painful at first but then it started to go numb, I didn't cut deep because I heard if u go to deep you can die. It was light small cuts. The blood ran down my arm. When I was finished I looked at my arm. I dropped the razor blade. Blood dripping everywhere. I rinsed it off. Cleaned up the evidence. My arm still bled. I went to my bed. Intending to sleep, but I hoped I would never wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

This** chapter contains a sex scene so if you are sensitive to that type of stuff then don't read it. Disclaimer ; I don't own it!**

**Chapter 11: and I'm like 'What the hell'! **

**Kims POV**

**I woke up to loud sirens of my alarm beeping. I roll over my head paining. I look over to my arm , stained red with blood. I groan. My white sheets also red. I dig for my phone in between all my pillows. I finally find it, I slide I open, the time reads 7:03 in big bold type. I groan. I should probably get up now. I get out of bed. As my feet touch the cold floor, it sends shivers down my spine. I walk slowly towards my shower. Like a zombie. I turn the water on, strip down. I get into the shower. The water running over me feels amazing. Like its taking all my problems away. Maybe, for just a second I might've forgotten about him. Them. All of them. But not for long. I take a deep breath. Start washing myself. My hair. The shampoo runs down my face, burning my eyes. I flinch. Wash it off. When I am finish I put my robe on. I clean the bathroom up. Disposing of the razor blade I used the previous night. I walk over to my bed room. Making up my bed, getting rid of the bloody sheets from my arm. Once I was finished cleaning up I started to get dressed. I opened my closet. Gray. All I saw was gray. I put on a gray hoodie, gray jeans , gray converse. I put my hair in a bun, and put the hoodie over it. I put my earphones in and started listening to Punk music. Shutting everyone out. I walked out the house. I went to Starbucks and bought myself a coffee with the money my mom left me, along with a sandwich. I walked to school. Tears pouring out every now and then. I was in no condition to go to school, let alone that stupid formal on saturday. When I finally got to school I kept my head down. I could hear people snickering. I ignored it. I finally got to my locker and started to take my books out. 'Kim', a soft voice said. I turned around and Jack stood there. 'Yes', I said. 'I wanted to say I am sorry, and umm. Maybe you can come over to my house tonight and discuss things', he said. 'What things', I asked. 'Us', he said. I nodded. He smiled and walked away, hands in his pockets. I took a deep breath in. I walked to class. When I got there I sat down in the back. The teacher yammered on about atoms for 55 minutes. The rest of the day blew by. Other than receiving harsh comments from Donna and Grace the entire day was actually not has bad as I thought it would be. When I got home, I slept for a little while. when I woke up there was a text from jack. Jack: Don't forget to come by. I smiled. I texted back , Kim: no prob. I started to get ready. I put on a black hoodie. Blue jeans and black vans. I tied my hair in a plait. I put make up on to cover my black bags under my eyes from so much crying. I took a deep breath in and I slipped my phone into my back pocket. And I started to walk to jacks house. It took me a while to get there because I was not certain of what would happen once I went in there. I knocked on the door. Jack opened it. "Hey Kimmy", he said. "Hey", I said. "Come in", he said. I nodded and walked in. I walked up to his room where I sat on his bed. He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Kim, there is something I need to tell you", he said. "You asked Grace to the formal yeah I know", I said. "How did you find out?", he said. "I heard Grace and Donna talk. Look I appreciate the fact that you wanted to tell me in person. But I don't think we should be friends. I quit the dojo and I am going to transfer classes so we don't see eachother", I said. "Why?!", he asked. "Its just too hard to be around someone you love who does not care about you", I said. Tears forming in my eyes. "Love?", he said. "Yes Jack I love you, I have loved you ever since we met when you caught that apple on your shoe, ever since we fought together. Every since we almost kissed in the Karate Games, jack and when you kissed me last time , it felt like the best thing in the world.", I said crying now. "And now, I just I don't know what to do, you are in love with my ex best friend and Brody dumped me to be with Donna and that's when I couldn't handel it and I...", I stopped. I felt my cuts through my sleeve. Jack was speechless. "Kim", he said while moving closer to me. He lifted up my sleeve exposing my cuts. He gasped and shook his head. "This is my fault Kim, I am SO sorry, I actually can't believe this.", he said tears forming in his eyes. "Jack, can I ask you a question", I asked. "Yeah", he said. "Do you love me?", I asked. My heart thumping a million times faster. "No", he replied. I felt like dying. "Kim, I am in love with you, I always will be", he said. "But I don't understand the Grace thing", I said. That was just me being stupid. I was mad that you moved on from me. I thought you hated me. I wanted to get back at you. And now I realize that was so wrong. I ended up scaring you. There is no way you will forgive me but I'm sorry", he said. "I forgive you", I said. "I know you didn't expect me to immediately forgive you but I love you Jack and I always will.", I said. Before he could reply his lips were on mine and our tongues were entwined. It felt .. There were no words for how happy I am. He got on top of me. We started kissing more and more. He kissed my neck and I moaned out. He smiled and kissed me. He lifted up my shirt. I lifted up his. I rubbed his 8 pack. He looked at me for my approval. I nodded. He un hooked my bra clasp. My breasts stood there bare. He cupped one with his hand. I started moaning. We continued to kiss. He pressed his body on mine. Skin on skin. We kissed again. He pulled down my jeans. Exposing my small red panties. He took them off me. And started to kiss my stomach, going lower and lower and till he reached my vagina. He started kissing the top of it. It felt like ecstasy running through me. Then he started to lick my clit. I screamed out in pleasure. He did this for a while till I climaxed. He then kissed me. Now it was my turn. I pulled his pants down. And his underwear. Exposing his gigantic member. I started to stroke it with my hand. Then I started to kiss it. And lick it. "Kim", he moaned. It so turned me on. I sticked the whole thing in my mouth and started going up and down in a rhythm. After a while of doing this jack cummed on my face. It was amazing. We kissed again. I got on top of him. "You ready", he said. I nodded. He slowly slid his penis into my vagina. It hurt like hell. Tears ran down my face. He wiped them away. Soon it started to feel amazing. "Faster", I commanded. We went faster. It felt amazing. Soon we reached our climax. I fell onto him. "This was amazing Jack", I said. He smiled. "Want to go again?", he asked. I nodded. And we started all over again. **

**I know this is a sexual chapter but I promise they won't all be like this. Unless you want them too. Please review.! :) **


End file.
